The New Prince
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Sequel to 'Best For Baby'. LAST CHAPTER : CH14 Mia finally makes it down the aisle with Michael. Please R
1. Sixteen

A/N : After receiving 16 reviews I was really happy and after realising that 13 of them all asked for a sequel I thought, okay, I'll do it! Sorry if the ending was a bit of a downer but I thought it would be a more realistic end than having Michael come and save the day. I think everyone was expecting that to happen so I thought I'd add a final twist, just to be different. Okay let's do the thankyous next, thanx for the wonderful reviews to; sapofbks2002, Ali Simmons, Lexi, little princess, Sweet Star, Meg*, Ameal Kensig, Lyndzie, reyn (you can't have Michael - I want him), FrannieGurl2006, CrazyNut2002, Sunkisses643 (I think I should thank you), teao_girl, and Dez (the words painful and beautiful often go together, don't they). To princess miki, I'm sorry you feel that way, but please read this sequel cos I think you might like it.

Okay, now finally on to the story. This is really just an intro cos nothing much happens, it kind of just explains some stuff, oh well, you'll get what I mean when you read it...

Disclaimer : Meg Cabot owns all the characters, except Prince Phillippe Jnr., he is my invention.

Mia couldn't believe that it was her son, Phillippe's sixteenth birthday already. It seemed only the other day she cradled the new born baby in her arms and now he was sixteen. 

Phillippe had not had a bad life but it had been far from perfect for him, Mia knew that. Being a prince was not an easy task for a child. Constantly in the spotlight and the view of the press, but Phillippe had coped well with it and always made the best of everything. Mia knew this was not a gift he inherited from her as she always seemed to worry about the bad things that might happen rather than focusing on any positive outcome.

Losing her Grandmere had been hard for Princess Amelia. The new Prince Phillippe was barely five years old when the Dowager Princess had a sudden heart attack and passed away. He never really knew Clarice but he remembered how his mother cried when the old lady died. Clarice had taught Mia everything she knew about being a Princess of Genovia and although she could be a hard woman, Mia loved her Grandmere very much and was sure she had her love in return.

On his mothers death, Prince Phillippe Senior became king but his reign was short. The cancer, that Mia's father had been freed of before, returned and it was worse than before. After just two years on the throne he passed away too.

And so the younger Prince's mother, Princess Amelia Mignotte Grimaldi Thermopolis Showalter Renaldo, became Queen Amelia of Genovia, with her husband Kenny at her side.

But there was to be one more loss in the Phillippe's family. At the age of fourteen he was forced to deal with the death of the man he knew to be his father. Kenny Showalter, the Prince Consort, was being flown from an overseas visit, back to Genovia, by helicopter, when the engines failed and it crashed. The pilot, the servants and the Queens consort were all dead, leaving Mia to rule and bring up her son, almost completely alone.

With her mother, step father and half sister living in New York and only visiting on a few holidays, Mia had a lonely existence with only her servants and her beloved son for company most of the time. With the loss of more and more members of the family, Mia desperately wanted her son to know who his real father was but she could never bring herself to do it. When Kenny had died, Phillippe had grieved for a father, and Mia hated herself for not letting her son know that he was wrong. In truth, Kenny had been a good father to her son, and he was his real father in everything but biology, but Mia knew what it was like to be lied to. Until she was fourteen she had had no idea she was of royal blood, and she remembered how hard it had been for her to cope with such a revelation at that young age. At sixteen she thought Phillippe might handle the news about his father better than Mia had handled the news about her being a princess when she was just a high school freshman.

Tomorrow her son would be sixteen and he would find out that his real father was not Kenny Showalter but Michael Moscovitz. 

The day of the young prince's sixteenth birthday had gone well. He had liked all his presents, been polite around the hoards of impatient press and photographers, but what had nearly killed Mia was hearing her son pay tribute to 'his father' on national television. A tear was probably shed in many a Genovian household as the young man told of his love for his belated father, Kenny, but Mia shed her tears with a different feeling. It pained her to know that Phillippe felt pain for the loss of a man who, although he had brought him up, was not really his father. Mia was thankful that her mother, step-father and half-sister had visited for Philippe's birthday. With them knowing her secret, at least she had someone around who understood how she felt, but telling her son about his real identity, that was down to Mia alone. Now the time had come to admit to her only son that he was not the off-spring of Kenny Showalter but of a man he had never met.

A/N : Well, do you like it? Like a say, the real story starts in the next chapter, but do you like the intro? Please review and let me know.


	2. Mail

A/N : I know you all want to know whats happening with the Moscovitzes and you will find out in Chapter 3, I promise. This is another 'Mia's feelings' type chapter which will lead to a 'Michael & Lilly explanation' type chapter - was that clear?

Thanx to all those who reviewed ; CrazyNut2002, SWIMCC, Meg*, Ali Simmons, WNTrumpet (sorry for the depression - I promise, it will get better!), little-princess, reyn (you can have the fake, so long as I get the real thing!), Angel, Dez, Kori Lewis (looking forward to more of your story), angelica358, ndblue123, princess miki, Phoebe Darklight, Aimzy-chan (hope you feel better soon). 

Okay, I think that's everyone, so let's get on with the story...

Disclaimer : Meg Cabot owns the lot, except the new prince himself (Phillippe), he is my little creation!

"But how do you tell a boy, on his sixteenth birthday, that the man he thought was his father, isn't his father at all, that he has never actually met his real father and that you were never in love with the man you were married too!" Mia rambled to Lars. Her bodyguard had remained with her since that first day she had required him and she knew he would be there always. He smiled at her.

"Your majesty, you are not the frightened princess you once were, you are a wise queen now and I know that you can do this".

Mia felt a little calmer, knowing that her bodyguard and friend had faith in her even if she was unsure.

"Thankyou Lars" she said, with a smile, "What would I do without you?"

"MOM!"

A joyful yell came from the next room.

"Mom! Come and see this!"

Mia and Lars exchanged looks as she left the room and went to join her son.

"Phillippe, sweetheart, please don't yell like that" she told her son gently as she entered the room.

"Sorry but look at all this!" he told her, gesturing to the sacks of mail all around the room. "Birthday cards, presents, letters, more than I've ever had before!"

"Well, you're sixteen now, you're a young man, it makes sense you'd have more letters and cards I suppose. Although the day you were born we got more mail than this" she told him, truthfully. The day Phillippe was born there were more teddy bears, flowers, cards and presents than Mia had ever seen in her life - but nothing from Michael. She didn't really expect there to be and she was half grateful that he hadn't sent anything, but it was painful too. 

Mia watched her son drag a pile of cards out of the nearest bag and start to rifle through them. She loved her son so much and yet sometimes when she looked at him, he looked so much like his father, like Michael, that it hurt deep in her heart, and that was a pain she felt would never leave her.

"Phillippe, there's something I need to tell you..." she began, but a tap on the door interrupted her.

"Come in" she called and Lars appeared.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but I think you should see this" he handed her an envelope. Phillippe did not look up from his own pile of letters and cards as Lars handed over the supposedly important note and leave the room.

"Thankyou, Lars" Mia called, as he left, before turning her attention to the item in her hand. The envelope was neatly addressed to Mia Thermopolis. This confused the queen. No-one who wrote to her used her shortened name on the front of the envelope, not even her mother, and she had not been Thermopolis for years. It was then she saw the postmark. The letter was from America. Realisation dawned as Mia recognised the hand writing - the letter was from Michael.

"Oh God!" Mia's surprise made her think aloud.

"What is it Mom?" Phillippe finally looked up at his mother. When he noticed how pale she looked he got up and went over to her. He knelt beside her chair and asked again.

"What is it?"

His mother shook her head and glanced at him.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine. You keep looking through your mail, I just have to go and do something..." she trailed off, as she stood up and hurried out of the room. She was glad that her son did as he was told and didn't follow her.

Mia leant against the wall and held the envelope tightly with two hands. She wanted to open it. She wanted to know what he had to say. She no longer blamed him for not marrying her. Her final memory of the man she loved had been on the day of her wedding. She had been shocked to see him, and pained too, from that day to this she had always wondered if he had come because he had changed his mind, but she never found out. Now she probably held the answer in her hand and she could not bring herself to open the envelope.

She decided she must, and so she went straight up to her bed chamber. If she was going to read this letter she felt she would probably be better of sitting down and alone.

When Mia reached her room, she closed the door and locked it, before sitting down on the end of her bed and prising open the envelope in her hands. She pulled out the paper inside, and began to read.

A/N : Let me know what you think (cos I love reviews!) and I will post the Michael/Lilly/explanation chapter ASAP.


	3. Michael

A/N : I kept my promise. I got loads of reviews so I am updating faster. Thanx for all the wonderful reviews ; lil-lost-angel, ndblue123, CrazyNut2002, sapofbks2002, angelica358, max4cast, little-princess, swimcc, Sunkisses643, Meg*, reyn - you lot are the best, please keep R&R-ing.

Disclaimer : Phillippe is my little invention, all the rest of the characters belong to Meg Cabot.

When Mia reached her room, she closed the door and locked it, before sitting down on the end of her bed and prising open the envelope in her hands. She pulled out the paper inside, and began to read.

'Dear Mia,

I know this letter will come as a shock to you but I felt it was the right time to write it now. I know you probably still hate me for what I did to you but I hope that when you have read this letter you will understand exactly how I feel.

I need to start by saying that I understand that our son believes his father is Kenny. I do not blame you for that. I know it was necessary for you to be married when he was born and that your husband looked like he was the father. I also want you to know that I was sorry to hear of Kenny's death. Whether you were in love with him or not, I know he was still a good friend to you if nothing more and I know he loved you. 

On the day of your wedding to Kenny, I felt as if I had finally come to my senses. I finally realised that it didn't matter what life was going to be like in Genovia or as a royal consort, all that mattered was how much I loved you. I realised then that I had made the biggest mistake of my life in saying I could not marry you. I hoped against hope that I could put right what I had done so wrong but I was too late. I saw you on your wedding day Mia, you looked beautiful. I had come to tell you how I felt, that I loved you and realised that I wanted to marry you and bring up our child but I realised too late. If I had been just five minutes earlier... but that doesn't matter now.I only want to say that I wish things had been different because I do love you, Mia and I've never met anyone before or since that I love as much as I love you.

I heard on the news that the Princess of Genovia had had a son and that his name was Phillippe Michael. Thankyou for that, it meant the world to me to know you had forgiven me enough to give our son my name.

I wanted to call you and write to you several times. You cannot imagine how many times I have reached for the phone and changed my mind or written a letter and never sent it. I always reminded myself of the pain I had caused you and the fact that I would ruin your family if the world ever found out that Phillippe was not Kenny's child. 

Even now, I do not expect you to forgive me or to love me. All I ask is that you tell our son the truth. At the age of sixteen he deserves to know the truth. I understand that the world cannot know but maybe at his age, at least Phillippe might understand why what happened, happened.

Since the day we split up I have never loved another. I have never even looked at anyone else - I can't. I knew that no matter how hard I tried I could never live happily without you, and I was right. I do not want you to blame yourself in any way. I know you always had a habit of thinking things were your fault but this, all of this, was my own doing. I only hope that now I can begin to put some of it right.

Before I end this letter, I should mention Lilly. I promised her that the first letter I wrote to you I would assure you that she understands what has happened. She has been a great support to me but she never blamed you for anything. She is happily married to Boris now and they have three children. They do not live far from me and I see them often. 

Now, there is nothing left to say. I hope that you may start to forgive me now that I have had a chance to explain the way I acted and the way I feel. I love you Mia and I love my son, I only ask that he know who I am, now that he is of an age to understand what happened. Please Mia, think about what I have told you, I know you will do what you think is best, you always did. I promise not to contact you again, unless you request it. I have said what I wanted to say, the rest is up to you.

With all my love now and forever

from Michael'

Mia put the letter down and cried like she had never cried before - she did not know what else to do.

A/N : Remember more reviews = faster updates! Sorry, but I love reviews. Hope you liked that - I tried not to make Michael too much of a jerk - I hope I suceeded.


	4. Secret

****

A/N : Hi everybody! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this story. All your reviews really spur me on to keep writing and quickly too! (I must be mad updating this often!) 

Thanx to ndblue123, angelica358, little-princess, max4cast, stargirl888, reyn, princess miki, sapofbks2002, swimcc, Meg*, Roxy, CrazyNut2002 and my two anonymous reviewers for all the kind words and encouragement - you lot are the ones who make writing and posting stories so enjoyable, but please don't keep threatening to die on me - I am updating as fast as I can!

Anyway, I know you are all impatient to see what happens next so, on with the story...

Disclaimer : Prince Phillippe Michael Renaldo is my invention, all the others belong to Meg Cabot (and I'm not her!)

A tap on the door brought Mia back to her senses.

"Who is it?" she sniffed.

"Mom?" came the reply, "Are you okay?" 

The queen moved over to her mirror and quickly wiped away her tears and tried to make herslef presentable.

"Yes, I'm fine" she called to her son, before moving over to the door and opening it with a fake smile on her face.

"I thought you were reading your mail?" she asked him. He gave her a strange look. He was pretty sure she was lying about being okay. He could see she had been crying and he wasnted to know why.

"Mom, who was that letter from?"

"What letter?" Mia answered quickly.

"The letter Lars gave you. It obviously upset you, I can alwyas tell when you've been crying"

Amelia took her son's hand and walked with him down the corridor.

"Phillippe there is something that I need to tell you adn I want you to be grown up and sensible about it" she said, deperately trying not to braek down into tears again. Phillippe was not sure what was going on but whatevr it was he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. His mother led him off down another hallway and the two ended up outside a door that had had Phaillippe mystified since he was a child. He remebered that he had asked once what was in the room behind this door. He remebered only too well how upset his mother had been about his wanting to know what was there and now it seemed he was about to find out why.

He watched as Mia took the lockety from her around her neck and turned it in her hand. From inside the locket a key appeared and fitted perfectly into the lock of the door. Without a word the door was opened and his mother ushered Phillippe inside.

It was a simple room - probably the smallest and simplest room in the house, Phillippe thought to himself. He heard his mother close the door behind him as he took in the room. One small window let in minimal light as the night drew in, a chair sat in one carner of the room with a small table next to it and the only other item in the room was a chest. It looked like an old tresure chest, Phillippe observed as he watched his mother use the same key to open it that she had used to open the door to the room.

"Sit down, sweethaert" she said to her son, who complied by placing himself on the single chair in the coener. Mia leant over the chaest and pulled out a photograph, her favourite photograph of the love of her life - Michael Moscovitz.

She carried the photgraph over to her son and placed it in his hands. Phillippe looked at it carefully and observed a young man, probably in his early twenties, with dark hair and a big smile. He looked like a nice guy but Phillippe did not understand what this picture or this man had to do with him or his mother.

"Phillippe," his mother began, "the man in that photograph, his name is Michael and I knew him years ago"

"He was a friend of yours when yoiu were young?" Phillippe guessed.

"Yes" Mia smiled, "he was one of my best friends, in fact he was..." she did not know how to phrase it.

"Your boyfriend?" Phillippe guessed correctlty again. Mia did not answer, she only nodded. She swallowed hrad and took a deep braeth before she could speak again.

"Michael was very special to me and we were togther a long time, but we had to break up..." she trailed off. This was harder than she could vere have imagined. Phillippe was trying to help her but he was cluelses as to what she was trying to say.

"So you guys broke up and then you got together with my Dad" he tried.

"Yes, well, no, yes but not exactly..." Mia rambled before deciding the only way she was ever going to do this was to just come out and say what she had to say.

"Phillippe, Michael is your father!" she said firmly, but was careful of her volume, no-one was to know that her son was not also her late husband's son.

Phillippe had never felt so shocked, so confused, so angry. All these years he had been lied to. Mia knew what he must be feeling. She had been so upset and angry whne she found out she was a princess at the age of fourteen. Finding ouit that your father is not what he sems is an awful feeling but finding out that your father was a completely different person to who you thought must have felt a hundred times worse.

"Phillippe, please say something" his mother begged him, but he did not know what he could say. Kenny was not his father. He couldn't take it in. This guy he had nevr met was his real Dad - he couldn't understand it at all.

"You've lied to me all these years?!" he managed to say, fighting back tears.

"Please Phillippe, it was for your own good, for eevrybody's own good, I need to explain..." Mia began but her son could not help feeling betrayed and angry.

"Then explain!" he said sharply, "Explain to me why my whol family has lied to me for sixteen years and why I'e never met my real father!" As he finished speaking, tears rolled down his face and he saw that his mother was in a similar state.

"I will explain it to you Phillippe, and you might not like everything you hear, bt I'm going to tell you the truth now and I hope you understand by the end of my story why I never told you the truth before. It all started when I was in high school..." 

A/N : Next chapter is coming soon, but please remember to review cos your reviews encourage me to keep writing at this speed!


	5. Truth

A/N : Well, I'm keeping up the pace by posting chapter 5 today. Glad you're still enjoying it. I don't know if this chapters very interesting but I like the ending...you'll see why when you get there! Thanx to all those who reviewed chapter 4 ; swimcc, reyn, CrazyNut2002, max4cast, ndblue123, angelica358, Phoebe Darklight, Sunkisses643, sapofbks2002, Meg, princess miki, little-princess - you're the best!

Here is chapter 5...

Disclaimer : blah blah blah Phillippe is my character blah blah blah the rest aren't mine.

"I will explain it to you Phillippe, and you might not like everything you hear, but I'm going to tell you the truth now and I hope you understand by the end of my story why I never told you the truth before. It all started when I was in high school, I had a best friend called Lilly and she had a brother, Michael" Mia began and Phillippe listened intently. He was desperate to understand what had happened and why. His mother pulled a book from the trunk she had taken the photograph from before. She opened the book and showed Phillippe the page. 

He realised that this book was in fact a kind of scarp book complete with photographs and notes written in his mother's handwriting and the handwriting of others too.

"That's me and that's Lilly" Mia pointed to the photographs and then Phillippe noticed another photograph on the opposite page. He pointed to it.

"Is that you and him?"

"Yes, that's me and Michael. I got to know him really well, being best friends with his sister, and I started to really like him. Lilly and Michael helped me a lot when I found out I was a princess.."

"I thought Dad helped!" Phillippe interrupted, referring to Kenny.

"He did. Kenny was a good friend to me but I never, I wasn't exactly, you see Michael was different..." Mia struggled to find the words to explain it. How could she tell her son that she never loved the man he thought was his father and that in fact she had married him out of convenience. 

"Did you love my fath...I mean, Kenny?" Phillippe broke the silence that Mia had made.

"Yes, Phillippe, I did, but I was not in love with him. It wasn't his fault, he was a wonderful man and he did mean a lot to me but I was in love with Michael and nothing could change that, do you understand that?"

Phillippe thought about it and it did make sense but it still hurt to know that for one thing his mother and 'father' were not actually in love and that his 'father' was not his father at all!

"Why did you marry my father?" he wanted to know. Mia dreaded the question but knew it must be answered.

"When I got pregnant, I was so happy and Michael was too. Then my Grandmere, your Great-Grandmere Clarice, said we had to be married when you were born. Michael wasn't prepared to become a royal consort and live the way we do. It hurt me a lot that he wouldn't marry me but later I began to understand. You know yourself that our lives as royals is not always easy and Michael was still young and he had plans and dreams"

"But if he loved you he would have married you" Phillippe thought aloud.

"No darling, just because he wasn't ready to marry me doesn't mean he didn't love me - I know that. I think you have to be older to understand, I had to be older before I understood it. Anyway, I had to marry before you were born and when Kenny came back into my life and he offered to be my husband. It was a more appealing idea than an arranged marriage to someone I didn't know and I knew Kenny would be a good father to you too"

"He was" Phillippe said, remembering all the happy times he had shared with Kenny.

"Yes, he was" Mia replied, "but now I think Michael wants to be a good father to you. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know" Phillippe said, truthfully. Even after his mothers explanation, it was still a lot to take in. Did he want to meet his real father? He really wasn't sure, but there was something else he wanted to ask first.

"Mom, why are you telling me all this now?"

Mia decided to be completely honest.

"Because you are sixteen now, your a young man and I thought you would understand better. Also, I got a letter from Michael today, it's the first contact I've had from him since, since my wedding day. You see he was there on my wedding day and..." tears overcame the queen and she sobbed uncontrollably. Phillippe put his arm around his mothers shoulders. He didn't want to upset her but he wanted to know what she was trying to say.

"Why was he there?"

"He was too late" she managed to say, "otherwise things might have been different"

Phillippe understood, he didn't need her to say anymore. If Michael had made it to the church on time, his mother would have married him instead of Kenny. When it came down to it the whole situation could not be blamed on his mother or his father, it was just one of those things, but it was still a major thing. He had grieved for his dead father only to find out that he was not his father at all. He had a father, a live father who wanted to know him.

"Do you mind if I read the letter?" Phillippe wanted to know what his real father had to say. Mia looked at her son and smiled.

"Of course you can read it," she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You want to see it now?"

Phillippe nodded, and mother and son left the room, locking the door behind them, and headed back down to Mia's room where she had left the letter. Phillippe wasn't sure yet exactly how he felt about all this but he trusted his mother and knew she if she had lied to him it was for a good reason. It was obvious to him that his real father and his mother had been very in love and it was only through unfortunate circumstances that they had not stayed together. Maybe when he had read the letter he would understand even better, but he did not get a chance. 

Halfway between the 'secret' room and Mia's room, Lars came almost running up to the queen and the prince, a panicked expression on his face.

"Your highnesses," he half bowed as he approached them, "I have something important to tell you, your majesty, in reference to our earlier conversation" he continued, talking only to Mia now.

"It's okay" she assured him, "I have told Phillippe about his father"

"Then, I have something important to tell both of you" Lars continued, not sure now whether his news would be taken as good or bad. "Your highnesses, Michael Moscovitz is here"

A/N : Whew! V.long chapter - what do you think? Did I ramble on a bit? Sorry if I did. The next chapter should be much more interesting! I will post it tomorrow if I can but if ff.net goes off before I get chance you will just have to wait until it comes back! Sorry! Please REVIEW now! Thanx!


	6. Father

A/N : Well, thank goodness ff.net is back online so I can update! I won't ramble on too long cos I know you're all impatient to see what happens next in the story. Just wanna say a quick thankyou to my wonderful reviewers; swimcc, ndblue123, stargirl888, Ali Simmons, reyn (I thought you'd be happy when Michael finally showed up in the story and good luck with your look a like), sapofbks2002, Meg*, Erin, angelica358, max4cast, rooney247 - as always it is you guys that keep me writing and updating at this speed!

Now let's find out what happened when Michael showed up.....

Disclaimer : blah blah blah.....Phillippe is my character.....blah blah blah.....Meg Cabot owns the rest.....blah blah blah 

Mia felt dizzy and faint and was forced to lean on her son one side and her bodyguard the other just to remain upright. She looked at her son to gauge his reaction. He looked surprisingly calm.

"Mom, it's okay" he said, in a relaxed tone. "If you don't want to see him, I'll go and talk to him - he won't know who I am!" Mia had to smile.

"Darling, of course he would know who you are. Your picture has been in newspapers and on television all over the world and besides, you look so much like your father he couldn't help but know you were his son"

Mia let go of the two men that had been supporting her and stood up straight.

"No, I'll go and speak to him and then maybe later you can meet him, do you want to do that?"

"Yes," Phillippe said, firmly, "he is my father and he hasn't really done anything wrong, has he?"

"No he hasn't Phillippe, he is too good a man, I don't think he would know how to do anything wrong"

The queen smiled at her son and he hugged her tightly.

"I'll wait up here" he said, leaving his mother's side and making his way back down the corridor.

"He has grown up to be a bright and sensible young man" Lars commented, "He is a credit to you, your majesty"

Mia smiled, knowing he was right.

"Lars will you come with me. I need someone in the room when I talk to Michael and seeing as you are the only one here who knows..."

"I will help in any way I can, highness" he interrupted, knowing he was the only person from whom she would allow an interruption.

Mia took a deep breath as she reached the door of the room in which she would find Michael. Lars stood by her side, as always, and opened the door for her. As he did so he reminded her she had nothing to be sorry for and nothing to feel nervous about. It helped her confidence a little but she was still pretty panicked about seeing Michael after all this time and after all that had happened. As the queen of Genovia entered the room, a figure near the fireplace turned to look at her. To him, Mia had not changed at all. She was as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, in fact she was even more beautiful, if that was possible. Mia met his gaze as she walked into the room. To her, Michael had not changed either. He did not look he had aged at all since she saw him on her wedding day. She sighed as she sat on the nearest seat and Lars came into the room behind her and closed the door. He stayed beside the entrance, with the idea that if he were asked to leave he could do so quickly. He hoped for the sake of all concerned that Michael, Mia and Phillippe would at last be a family. He had watched Mia grow up from a frightened young princess to a wise and wonderful queen. He knew her as well as anyone ever could, and better than most people did, and he knew, even if she herself didn't, that the Queen was still in love with Michael Moscovitz and she always would be.

"Hi" Michael finally spoke. Mia managed to say the same and then the silence returned. Lars realised that his presence wasn't helping as Michael glanced between him, Mia and the floor. At the risk of defying his employer, his queen, his friend, he excused himself and left the room. 

Suddenly, Mia might as well have been fourteen again. She felt those same feelings se had then. She had so much she wanted to say and yet she could not find the words to say any of it and if the truth be told, Michael felt exactly the same.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly, "for coming here, I know I said I wouldn't but I couldn't stop thinking about you and our son and before I knew it I was on a plane to Genovia!" he spoke quickly, as if he was embarrassed to be speaking at all.

"It's okay" Mia answered, "I told him"

"You told him?" Michael copied.

"Yes, he knows you're his father" Mia finally looked up and her eyes met with Michael's own. She wished he didn't look so good, it was killing her being in the same room as him, just feet apart and yet it felt as if it were miles. She had no idea but he felt exactly the same. He dared to cross the room and sit on the sofa beside her. She almost stop breathing when she realised there was only inches between them now.

"Mia, I never stopped loving you, you know. You meant,......you still mean,... everything to me"

Mia knew she was blushing and she felt tears come to her eyes. She was not upset, not at all, she had just never been so overwhelmed. It was less of a shock to read in a letter that Michael still had feelings for her, but for him to be sitting beside her telling her he still loved her, it was just too much and she cried with tears of joy.

"Michael," she fought against her tears and embarrassment, determined to say what she felt, "I was never in love with Kenny. I married him because I had too"

"I know" he told her, taking hold of her hand, "I know you had to be married before the baby was born, and you chose a decent guy to be his father"

"He's not a baby anymore" Mia smiled.

"I know" Michael smiled too now, "but if he still needs a father, I want my chance to prove I can do it, and I don't know if it's possible but, if you'll have me, I want to prove I can be a good husband too" Michael dropped down from the sofa and onto one knee in front of Mia.

"Amelia, will you marry me?"

A/N : Okay, you know the drill by now - you review, I update! (It's simple really)


	7. Love

A/N : So many reviews - I feel so loved! Oh no, sorry, it's the story you love not me, but never mind that will do! Thanx to my wonderful reviewers ; princess miki, Lemon, CrazyNut2002, sapofbks2002, angelica358 (checked out the site - found pics of Robert - now I'm happy :) ), Laura, Meg*, reyn, swimcc, max4cast (maybe there'll be a weddinga nd maybe there won't!), ndblue123, fire gurl, Angel, greekstar1122 (if the last chapter had you crying, please have Kleenex on standby for this chapter), little-princess, (and my one anonymous reviewer) - you guys are the best. I can't beleieve I am updating - again! I'm surprised my fingers still fucntion after all this wordprocessing!

Anyway, here is the next chapter...

Disclaimer : They're not mine, except Phillippe - I think you know this by now!

"Hey Lars" Phillippe came down the stairs, calling to the bodyguard who was outside the door of the room where he had left the Queen and her ex-boyfriend. "What's going on?"

"Sshhhh" Lars signalled, leaning against the door. 

"Lars, are you eavesdropping on my parents?" he asked with fake shock.

"Well, your majesty, I was simply concerned for your mothers well-being and..." Lars mumbled having taken the Prince seriously.

"It was a joke" Phillippe assured him, "I had to lighten the mood some how, it's been a tense afternoon" he to leaned towards the door now.

Lars smiled at the young man, who looked so like another, older man beyond the door in front of them. That older man, his father whom he never knew, was on one knee in front of the Queen of Genovia, at that very moment, asking for a chance to be, not only a proper father to his son, but also a husband to the woman he loved before and still loved now and would love forever.

"So, what do you say?" Michael asked Mia, after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know" Mia managed to say. She really had no idea what to say. Her heart wanted her to say yes but her head told her it could be a big mistake. Phillippe did not know his father and there was still a chance he wouldn't want too. If he did not approve of her marrying Michael she wasn't sure if she could do it. Plus she hadn't seen this man for over sixteen years. He looked more or less the same and he said he still loved her but she had no guarantee he was the same person emotionally and she knew she certainly wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I juts don't know" she sobbed, snatching her hand away from him, and running out of the room, almost bowling Lars and Phillippe over as she burst out of the door.

"Mia!" Michael called through he open door, but she didn't stop. She ran to her room and collapsed on her bed in tears. She really did not know what to do for the best.

Downstairs, Phillippe was panicked by his mothers outburst. At first he was going to run after her but decided first to see what his father had to say for himself. Whilst Lars went upstairs to check on Mia, Phillippe took a deep breath and stepped into the room. 

Michael sat of the sofa again, his head in his hands.

"What have I done?!" he said to himself, unaware of Phillippe's presence. 

"That's just what I want to know!"

Michael looked up from his hands and into the face of a young man he thought he would never see in the flesh. The shock overwhelmed him. He knew what his son looked like, he'd seen his picture in the papers and on television and he knew when he came on his visit that he would meet him but to came face to face with him like this was a great shock to Michael Moscovitz.

"Phillippe" he said, simply. He stood up suddenly and wrapped his arms around his son. Phillippe had been angry when he thought this man had upset his mother but he was after all his father and he really did not want to start a row with him on their first meeting. 

As Michael pulled away from his son, Phillippe noticed tears in his fathers eyes. It was obvious he was glad to see him and whatever he might have done wrong in the past, Phillippe was sure he could forgive him, after all it seemed that his mother had.

"So, you're my real father?" he asked, pointlessly.

"Yes" Michael nodded, "and I want you to know I always regretted not being a part of your life and I just wished I had have married your mother when I had the chance"

"I know" Phillippe assured him, tears coming to his own eyes now. "What's wrong with my Mom" he asked next, remembering his reason for originally entering the room.

Michael smiled and sat back down.

"I did a stupid thing and I upset her" he told his son, "I asked her to marry me, Phillippe. How do you feel about that?"

The young prince was not sure how he felt about it. He had only known for a few hors that this man was his father and he had only actually known the man for about five minutes. He wasn't entirely sure why this proposal had upset his mother so much. He was pretty sure she was still in love with this guy, even after all this time and despite all that had happened.

"I don't know" Phillippe answered his father honestly, "but whatever happens you are my Dad and I want to get to know you"

Michael was unbelievably happy to hear that. He had been worried that his son would take the news about Kenny not being his real father badly and that he would resent him for leaving Mia when she needed him most but he had been brought up well, Michael knew that, and even at the age of sixteen he was very grown up and sensible. As much as Michael had disliked Kenny for marrying the girl he was in love with and who was carrying his child, he had to admit he had been a good friend and a good husband to Mia and he had obviously been a good father to Phillippe.

"I'm glad you said that because more than anything else in the world I just want to be able to be a proper father to you. I know I'm a little late," he tried to smile, "but I really want a chance to prove I can do it" Phillippe managed a smile too.

"I guess I have a lot of family I don't know about" he said, sitting down beside his father. 

"Yes" Michael relaxed a little now, as he began to feel excepted by his son, "Yes, your Aunt Lilly especially wants to meet you, in fact she's in Genovia. When I told her I was coming she absolutely insisted on coming with me"

"She was Mom's best friend, right?" Phillippe remembered the photographs his mother had shown him earlier.

"Yes she was" Michael told him, "they were very good friends and I guess their falling out was my fault too..." he trailed off, as his guilt returned.

"It's all right, you can't keep blaming yourself" his son told him, "you're here now and so is my aunt and we have to leave the past in the past" Phillippe surprised himself at how adult and sensible he was being.

"It looks like you didn't need my help to become a wise young man" Michael observed, "but then I knew Mia would make a great mother as well as a excellent Queen"

Phillippe smiled but then remembered his mothers state.

"I hope Mom is okay" he said, seriously.

"Should I go and talk to her?" Michael offered.

"No, Lars has gone to her, and if I know my Mom, she cry about it, write in her diary about it, yell about it and then she'll be okay"

Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep, that sounds like my Mia!"

A/N : As usual, you review and I'll update - if my fingers don't drop off from constant fabfic word-processing!


	8. Morning

A/N : Thanx for the reviews; princess miki, sapofbks2002, CrazyNut2002, jackie, swimcc, Sunkisses643, ndblue - glad you still like this story! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer : Phillippe is my character, the rest aren't!

Michael awoke in a strange bed and for a moment wondered what he was doing there. Suddenly, the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Him asking Mia to marry him, her running off crying, him meeting his son, he replayed the whole thing in his mind. Lars had gone to Mia when she had gone to her room and she had asked to be left alone. Phillippe offered a room for the night to his father, as he did not want him travelling back to his hotel at that time of night and besides he wanted his parents to at least come to some desicion about the future. Whether Mia agreed to marry Michael or not, Phillippe was determinde that he would get to know his father better and Michael could not be more glad that his son felt this way, but he stil wanted to marry the woman he loved and if she said no now, he would never forgive himself for turning her down over sixteen years ago.

Mia had not slept well at all. She could not feel relaxed enough to sleep. Michael was in Genovia, Michael still loved her, Michael wanted to marry her. Mia knew she should be happy about all these things and part of her really and truly was but the Queen had spent the last sixteen years or more convincing herslef that she would never see Michael again and that the love between them was gone. It wasn't true. Mia loved Michael now as much as she ever had. She knew in her heart she had never stopped loving him but could she marry him?

Phillippe had not spent much time sleeping, he couldn't. He was not upset at all, he was happy if not a little confused. It had taken a while for it to sink in that Kenny was not his father and that his father was in fact his mother's ex-boyfriend Michael Moscovitz. When his real father showed up at the palace things had got out of hand, especially when he asked Mia to marry him. She had run off crying but Phillippe was not too worried. He knew his mother was emotional and prone to outbursts of tears in times of shock. He wasn't sure how he felt yet about his mother and father getting married. He did not know Michael, hardly at all, but he knew he must be a good person for is mother to have loved him so much. He was pretty sure that she still loved him and he knew that he definaitely loved her, but what would happen as regards Genovia? Was it okay for the Queen to marry her ex-boyfriend and would the popel be told that Michael was in fact his real father, not Kenny? Phillippe doubted that such information would be made public knowledge but knowing the press it would be evry hadr for his parebts to marry without them finding out the truth. 

Phillippe decied not to dwell on it and picked up the pile of photos on his bedside table again. When Michael had started to tell Philippe about the famaily he neverknew he had, he was curious to know more abot them and so Michael had given his son some photographs he had brought with him, originally to show Mia, but he was glad his son was taking an interest in his saide of the family. The photos were of Phillippe's Aunt Lilly and Uncle Boris and their children, who were his cousins, and then there were some of his grandparents too. It was starnge to Phillippe to suddenly have a whle family of people he had known nothing of previously but they all looked like nice people and if they had been good to his mother when she was young, Phillippe knew he would like them.

A tap came on the door, just as Michael had finished getting dresed.

"Come in" he said, and Lars appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mr Moscovitz" he said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and Lars, c'mon call me Michael, we're not complete starngers" Michael replied with a smile. Lars smiled too and then continued.

"The Queen was upset last night, do you mind if I ask why?"

"I did a stupid thing. Well, I didn't think it was stupid at the time but I'm starting to wonder now..." he trailed off for a moment and straed out of the window, before turning back to Lars and continuig, "Lars, I asked her to marry me, do you think that was stupid?"

"No" the man replied simply, "it is perfectly reasonable for two people as much in love as you and she to get married"

"You think she still loves me after what I did?" Michael laughed, humourlessly.

"No, I don't think she loves you, I know she loves you" Las tld him, without waiting for a reaction he ocntinued to explain, "You did not do such a terrible thing, Michael, you were young and you did not want to be tied down, you weren't ready to be a consort to a future queen, it is a lot of responsibity. Amelai knows why you did what you did and she understands. Besides, was it not you who I let through security on her wedding day, yu were going to put things right even then. 

I know Amelia, Michael, I know her as well as anyone could after all these years, I have seen her go through a lot and I have seen her come out of it stronger, but she is still a frightened girl inside, especially when it comes to love. Just prove to her you can be what she deseres and that you truly love her it is all you can do"

"Thankyou" Michael answered, "you're right, about everything, I only hope I haven't upset her too much by storming in here last night and blurting out everything I felt like that"

"She'll be okay" Lars assured him, "she just needs time and I think now we should go down to breakfsat" he continued, on hearing Phillippe's bedroom door slam and seeing the boy come practically runing towards him, "because I think there is someone here who is eagar to see you" he smiled.

Mia found she was up and dressed quite quickly, despite her lack f sleep. She only hoped she would be able to stay calm in th presence of the one she loved. She had looked at his marruage proposal from every conceivable angle and she had come to a desicion. She wasn't sure if the reaction of certain people would be good or bad, but she had made her decision and she was sticking to it, now all she had to do was tell Michael.

A/N : You know the drill, you review and I'll post! Thanx!


	9. Desicion

A/N : Can't beleive I am managing to keep up with writing and posting a chapter every day! 

Thanx to ; CrazyNut2002, little-princess, sapofbks2002, swimcc, Sunkisses643, ndblue123, jackie, CrzyDazy, Meg*, Princess Nikki, Ali Simmons, princess_miki, for the latest reviews. 

Btw princess_miki, Michael didn't go after Mia cos of Kenny and cos he was waiting for Phillippe to grow up and cos he was worried Mia wouldn't love him anymore.

Okay, on with the story...

Disclaimer : Phillippe is my character, the rest aren't!

Phillippe had taken his father down to the main dining room for breakfast, all the time asking questions that Michael was glad to answer. However, Michael's mind was not entirely focused on his son. He was pleased that Phillippe was interested in him and his family and he did want to talk to him about it, but it didn't stop his thoughts from wondering off the topic of his son and on to the topic of Mia. He still loved her and he wanted to marry her but he felt he might have scared her by just coming out and saying it the way he had. It was never Michael's plan to ask Mia to marry him, not immediately anyway, but seeing her again confirmed what he already thought, that he was still in love with her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and his son. 

Phillippe was still rambling on about how much he was looking forward to meeting the rest of the family when he noticed his father's gaze shift to the doorway. Queen Amelia Renaldo entered the room, trying her best to remember that she was indeed a queen and she was capable of behaving as such, without crying, shouting or becoming hysterical.

"Good morning" she said, smiling slightly.

"Hi" was as much as Michael could manage, she still took his breath away.

"Hi Mom, are you feeling better?" Phillippe grinned and Mia moved to sit by him.

"Yes thank you, sweetheart" she said, seating herself at the table. An eerie silence fell over the table as no-one really knew what to say to one another. Mia certainly could not give Michael an answer to yesterdays proposal with Phillippe present and Michael did not exactly want to discuss a possible marriage in front of his son either.

"How's Lilly?" Mia asked finally, unable to think of any other suitable topic of conversation.

"She's fine, she's here actually" Michael told her, without looking up from his breakfast plate, "she came over to Genovia with me. She left Boris at home with the kids"

"She married Boris?" Mia was not exactly shocked, she always thought that Lilly would end up with her high school boyfriend Boris Pelkowski but to actually hear that she'd married him and that they'd had children still gave her a feeling of surprise.

"Yeah, they've got three kids" Phillippe jumped in, "I've got pictures of them, I'll go fetch them" and with that he was gone. Mia and Michael both smiled as they watched him hurry out of the door and up the stairs. They both turned back at the same time and met each others eyes. 

"Mia, I don't want to upset you - again" Michael began, "but I think we should talk about yesterday..."

"Yes" Mia interrupted, "I think we should" even though she did not want to talk about it, she knew she had too. She looked away from him but she knew his eyes were still on her.

"Michael, I've been up all night planning what I was going to say to you," she continued "and I'd appreciate it if you let me say it all before you interrupt"

"Okay" he said, guessing that he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"Thankyou. Michael, when I fell pregnant with Phillippe I was indescribably happy, and I was glad when you were too. I had no idea we would be forced into marriage, but I didn't think it would be a problem. When you refused to marry me I started to think that you didn't love me and I tried to tell myself that I didn't love you, but I couldn't. Kenny was a good man and when he offered to be my consort I accepted because I knew he loved me. I will admit I never loved him, not romantically, and he knew that but it did not stop him from being a wonderful father to Phillippe and a good friend to me. When he passed away I felt very alone. I had already lost my Grandmere and my father and I had become queen of this country, but I want you to know that me feeling lonely has nothing to do with my answer. If I marry you it will be because I love you and the truth is, I do love you. I never stopped loving you and so my answer is yes, Michael, I will marry you" she managed to look at him as she reached the last few words of her speech and she noticed the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him.

"I'm not" he said, quickly rubbing his eyes, "I'm just, well, okay so I was almost crying but I have a good reason" he told her, placing his hand over hers, "the most wonderful woman in the world has just agreed to be my wife and I have never been so happy in my entire life" he smiled.

Mia let a small laugh escape from her body, before her own joyful tears appeared.

"I've got them!" Phillippe's voice boomed into the quiet room, as he entered waving a pile of photos. "What's going on?" he asked noticing he had interrupted some sort of 'moment'.

"Phillippe," Michael turned to his son, "your mother and I are going to get married" Mia turned around to face her son too. They both smiled as his face showed a happy kind of surprise and the pile of photos slipped from his hand, hit the floor and scattered. 

A/N : End of chapter 9, chapter 10 due v. soon. Don't forget to review, please!


	10. Friends

A/N : Yes, I'm back, again! I don't know how much longer I can keep up at this pace but I seem to be okay at the moment and I did promise that as long as you kept revieiwing I would keep posting and you keep reviewing which is great! To jackie, Sunkisses643, CrazyNut2002, sapofbks2002, swimcc, ndblue123, Lemon, Angel, little-princess and my two anons too, thanx so much for reviewing - it means a lot.

Right, now on to chapter 10...

Disclaimer : Phillippe is my character, the rest belong to the wonderful author that is Meg Cabot!

"I should get going soon, your Aunt Lilly will wonder what's happened to me" Michael told his son. They had spent most of the morning, together with Mia, just talking about the family Phillippe was yet to meet and also about Mia and Michael when they were young. Both of Phillippe's parents had enjoyed reliving their pasts for the sake of their son and Mia was interested to know what had happened to Michael and Lilly since she had last seen them. However, it did not stop the two spending some of their time thinking about each other. They desperately wanted time alone to talk and to do other things that they certainly would not have mentioned in front of their son! But neither were willing to break up the conversation when it was making Phillippe so happy to have both his real parents together and just talking about things.

"Do you have to go right now?" the boy groaned.

"Yes, I do" Michael smiled as his sons tone, "but I'll come back, tomorrow, okay?" he turned to Mia. She wasn't sure she could wait until tomorrow to see him again.

"How about tonight?" she suggested, "you could come for dinner and bring Lilly too"

"Okay" Michael agreed, immediately, glad he didn't have to wait too long to see Mia again. He stood up with Phillippe and hugged his son, before turning to Mia. He was not really sure what to do. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if she would approve. She had agreed to marry him but it had been over sixteen years since they had done anything like that. Besides with Phillippe there he wasn't sure if she'd be completely relaxed about it.

"Phillippe, can you go and get changed now, we have a lunch appointment with the Prime Minister in an hour and I know how long it takes you to get ready" Mia smiled to her son and he did as he was told, smiling and saying 'goodbye' to his father as he went.

"So," Michael began but wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"So" Mia copied, not knowing what else to say either.

"I really had better get going" he smiled, after a few moments of silence, "I'll see you tonight" he concluded and turned towards the door. Mia couldn't let him just leave.

"Michael!" she called and he turned back immediately, almost as if he had hoped she'd call him back.

"I love you" she said simply. Now that Mia had said that and given the fact that they were now alone in the room, Michael took his chance. He strode back over to Mia took her in his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back and they did not stop for several minutes. They had missed each other terribly and it felt so good and so right to be together again. 

When they finally broke apart, neither said a word. Michael placed one last kiss on Mia's hand and then left with a silent smile. Then Mia disappeared upstairs to get ready for lunch and to daydream about Michael until he came back to her that night.

"Lilly!" Mia screamed as she came running at her best friend. It was probably not the ideal way for a queen to behave but after sixteen years of not seeing a person that had been almost a sister to her in the past, Mia didn't care. She hugged Lilly tightly and was almost in tears with the joy that she felt.

"Mia, I'm so pleased to see you!" Lilly screamed too, "You haven't changed at all" 

"Neither have you and I hear you married Boris" Mia replied.

"Oh yeah, who'd have known that I'd marry my high school boyfriend, I mean..." Lilly trailed off when she remembered tat Mia had married her first high school boyfriend and that Michael had told her she was soon to marry her second.

"Sorry" she said, quietly, which came as a shock to Mia who didn't think she'd ever heard her friend apologise for anything, ever! Before she had time to say anything else, Phillippe appeared having heard the yelling downstairs.

"You must be Aunt Lilly" he said as he entered the room. Lilly couldn't believe it. It was amazing just how much this boy looked like his father. She moved from Mia to Phillippe and hugged him too, giving Michael a chance to kiss his new fiancé without their son taking too much notice.

Dinner was spent getting reacquainted. Mia learnt all about Lilly's life with her husband and children who were twelve, ten and nine years old, and Lilly was told stories about Mia being made Queen and about Phillippe growing up. Michael remained fairly quiet through the whole evening which worried his sister, his son and his future wife. Eventually it got the better of Lilly, who was always known for being blunt.

"Michael, why are you sitting there like an idiot when you could be enjoying an enlightening conversation with your family?" she demanded to know.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" he mumbled.

"I know when you're lying!" Lilly continued, dissatisfied with his answer, "Come on, tell us what's going on in that tiny mind of yours!" Lilly loved her brother dearly, everyone knew that, but they just had one of those love and hate relationships that were common amongst siblings it seemed, and so as worried as she was about her brother, Lilly usually liked to throw a couple of insults in with her concern to balance it out a bit.

"Calm down, Lil," Michael told his sister, "I was just thinking about Mia and me and us getting married"

"And you're not happy about it?" Lilly was shocked.

"Obviously, I'm happy about it!" Michael said quickly, noticing the pained expression he had caused on Mia's face.

"It's just, is it allowed?"

Mia looked confused.

"What do you mean 'allowed'? I'm the Queen of Genovia, I make the rules, of course I'm allowed to marry the father of my son!" she exclaimed.

"But no-one knows I'm his father!" Michael shouted now.

"What difference does that make?" Phillippe wanted to know but Mia knew exactly what difference it made. She hadn't even been thinking about what the people of Genovia would think if she just got married all of a sudden and she couldn't tell them that Michael was Phillippe's father - there would be an outrage!

"He's right Phillippe" she said, quietly, "I can't tell the people he's your father and..." she began to cry. She couldn't bare to say it but she was pretty sure there was no way around it - she couldn't marry Michael after all.

A/N : I should have another chapter for you tomorrow, as long as you keep reviewing of course!


	11. Problem

A/N : Here comes chapter 11, but first a quick thanx to the reviewers ; CrazyNut2002, jackie, sapofbks2002, Lemon, Stella Puro-Sangue (I usually read through my chapters and check them before I post but my readers demand a chapter a day and I just don't have time to check properly - I am currently writing 4 different fics over 3 different sites!), ndblue123, swimcc, WNTrumpet, max4cast, princess nikki, little-princess, Meg* - you guys are the best!

Now on with the story and don't worry this story should have a happy ending......eventually!

Disclaimer : Phillippe is my character, the others aren't blah blah blah I think you get the message by now! 

"No!" Lilly shouted, in a way that only Lilly could, "No, I am not having all this again. You two love each other and you have to get married, for both your sakes, for your son's sake and for my sanity!"

"But Lilly..." Mia tried, but she was interrupted by her friend.

"No but's Mia! I spent years trying to teach you about confrontation and I know your family spent even longer trying to teach you about public speaking. If you really love my brother and I know you do, because you always have, then you can go out there and tell your Genovians the truth!"

"Lil, calm down" Michael tried to control his sibling, who seemed to have completely lost it. Phillippe had left the room when his mother had started crying. He was so happy when he found out his real parents would be married, he hadn't even thought about the consequences as far as the people of the country were concerned.

"Now, I'm going to check on Phillippe, and I don't want you yelling at Mia again, when I've gone, promise me" he told her.

"I can't" Lilly said, honestly, "You know I can't keep promises like that. I'll go and check on the kid, he is my nephew, and I'm sure one of those butler type people can show me where to find him" Mia nodded that they would and Lilly left the room saying; "Would you please talk about this and sort something out. I just want my two favourite people to be happy"

When she'd gone, Michael moved around the table to sit next to Mia.

"Is there no way around it?" he asked, gently. Mia sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Well, the only thing I can do is what Lilly said, just go out there and tell everyone the truth"

"What will happen if you do that?" Michael was afraid to ask.

"Well, I don't know. I could get removed from power if the people turn against me, but even if I stayed in power I doubt I'd be very popular" Michael looked thoughtful and then he spoke.

"I'm not going to ask you to choose, not this time" he told her, "Your country and your people and your reputation have to come first. I've learnt my lesson there" he smiled even though inside he was in incredible pain.

"You don't have to ask me to choose, because I already did" Mia said, looking up her head, "and I choose you".

Michael looked surprised but happy.

"I've lived so much of my life amongst lies and half-truths and all without you. I can't so that anymore. Phillippe needs you, I need you, I love you and I'm not going to lose you again, nothing's worth that. I know if I am dethroned I will be letting my Grandmere and my father down but I know they would be proud of me for telling the truth and standing up for what's right"

Michael was proud to be engaged to Mia, proud that this woman loved him. She was incredible. In sixteen years there were things about her that had not seemed to have not changed at all and yet there was one thing that had. She had a strength and a power that made her shine. She was stronger than she'd ever been before.

"I've never known you be so strong about anything" he said, honestly.

"Your love makes me stronger" she told him, before kissing him on the lips. She wrapped her arm around him and held him close. With the man she loved by her side, Mia knew she could do anything and she was not going to lose him, not again.

"You wanted them to get married didn't you?" Lilly asked her nephew.

"Well, yeah" he admitted, "I mean it was kind of weird at first, finding out that my Dad wasn't my Dad at all, but after my Mom asked explained and I actually net the guy, I really liked the idea of having my real family all together. Y'know, Mom and my real Dad, and you too"

Lilly smiled and put her arm around Phillippe.

"Hey, it's okay" she told him, "Whether they got married or not, we're still your family. For what it's worth, I was looking forward to them getting married too and one day, I know they will"

"How do you know that?" Phillippe was curious.

"Because your Aunt Lilly is never wrong" she smiled, "Ask your parents if you don't believe me!" 

A/N : Keep reviewing please and I will try to keep up the quick posting pace!


	12. Revelation

A/N : Well, we've made it to chapter 12 and I'm thinking just two more before we reach the end of this epic! I hope by the end of this chapter eeryone is happy about where the story is going. I think you will all approve of the ending to the story as a whole, but we will have to see when we get there. Thanx as always to my reviewers; ndblue123, little-princess, swimcc, jackie, Meg*, max4cast and my one anon reviewer - there would not be a story without the readers and reviewers.

Now, on with the story...

Disclaimer : As usual, Phillippe is my creation, all the other characters belong to Meg Cabot.

Mia placed the receiver of the phone back in it's cradle.

"It's all arranged" she breathed, "The interview will be live tonight"

Michael took hold of her hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know what I'm doing is right, I want to marry you - I love you"

"I love you too" he assured her.

"And I love both of you" Phillippe chimed in.

A noise came from Lilly who sat in the corner on her own.

"Lil, are you crying?" Mia asked, smiling. It was very rare for Lily to get emotional but all the love must have got to her.

"No, I'm fine!" Lilly insisted, rubbing her eyes. Mia just smiled, she didn't want to embarrass her friend anymore than was necessary, besides it was down to her that she and Michael had sorted everything out. They were getting married, at last, but it remained to be seen what the general public of Genovia thought about it.

"Queen Amelia" the interviewer began, "I believe you have an announcement you would like to make to the people of Genovia"

"Yes" Mia took a deep breath and glanced across the room. The interview was taking place in the main parlour of her castle, she had requested it that way, and across the room, Phillippe, Lilly and of course, Michael sat, watching everything and feeling almost as nervous as the woman in front of the camera.

"I wish to announce my engagement" she smiled as she said it, she couldn't help herself. Even though she was as nervous as was humanely possible, the very thought of marrying Michael gave her such a warm feeling.

"Your engagement?" the interviewer sounded confused. "May we know to whom you are engaged, your majesty"

This was it. This was where the truth came out. Michael, Phillippe and Lilly, all smiled across the room at her, giving the strength she needed.

"I am marrying the father of my son, Prince Phillippe," she began and noted the interviewers confused expression, she continued "Kenny Showalter, my late husband, was not Phillippe's father. He was a good friend whom I was honoured to know and who I did love very much, but my heart belonged to another man. Phillippe's father, Michael Moscovitz, is the man I am going to marry. When I was with child over sixteen years ago, Michael and I were very young and the prospect of being a consort to a future queen as well as a father was too much for my now fiancé. Now, things are different and a wedding will take place later this year that should have taken place before our son was ever born"

For a moment there was silence as the interviewer, who was known for having an answer to everything sat stunned by the queens revelation.

"The Prince consort, Kenneth Showalter Renaldo, was not the father of Phillippe, the Crown Prince of Genovia?"

Mia felt sick. She wasn't sure if she could say anymore. The room was spinning and her head felt light as if she would faint at any moment.

"No, he was not. I am Phillippe's father" Michael's voice cut through Mia's confusion and she noticed that the father of her child was kneeling beside her and talking into the microphone that the interviewer was actually holding for her.

"You are the queens fiancé?" 

"Yes" Michael answered, "Your queen does not wish to cause an outrage in this country of Genovia" he addressed the camera now, "but we are in love, as we have been for many years. I only hope that the people of this fine country will understand that although Amelia is a queen, she is first a foremost a woman, a wonderful woman, who deserves to be happy, just like every other woman, and man, in this country, and in this world" Mia couldn't believe Michael was saying all this, on live TV that was being shown all over the country and the world that he was talking about, but she was not in any fit state to stop him.

"I ask you all to consider very carefully what I have said before you make any rash decisions about your opinion of your Queen, the prince or me. In the end we are all human beings who deserve respect and love, and I think given all that this woman has done in the name of this country for you, the people of Genovia, that you might do her the courtesy of accepting that she is in love, as I am, and that we wish to be married and to be happy. I think everyone should have that right, don't you?"

Michael turned his attention back to Mia, who just sat and smiled at him, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she was so happy that it had. If nothing else had convinced her of Michael's love for her, this had. Neither Mia nor Michael heard what the interviewer said as she rounded off the interview and handed back to the stunned reporters in the news studio. They were captured in each others eyes. They were in love, they were at last going to be married and no matter what happened with the people of Genovia, Michael and Mia were going to be happy, because they had each other.

The support of the Genovians, however, would be a great bonus for everyone concerned and even though the queen, her son, her fiancé and her future sister in law, knew they would all be happy whatever happened they still hoped the people would accept the marriage of their ruler to the real father of her son, Phillippe, the heir to the throne of Genovia.

A/N : Please review and let me know if you're still enjoying the story and I will try and keep up my pace for the final chapters.


	13. Support

A/N : Thanx to the wonderful reviewers - stargirl888, nala315, ndblue123, sapofbks2002, Ali Simmons, little-princess, swimcc, jackie, Meg*. Apologies to those who I made cry - I hope they were tears of joy! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this fic but I should warn you that the next chapter (14) will be the last. It should be an ending you all approve of though (at least I hope so)

Now on with the story...

Disclaimer : Phillippe is my character, Meg Cabot owns the rest.

"You did great Mom" Phillippe told his mother after the interview. Mia sighed, she wasn't so sure she had done well.

"I just froze" she exclaimed, "and you saved me Michael, thankyou so much"

Michael put his arm around her.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you and I wanted to help explain that to the people"

"They have to listen" Lilly smiled, "You guys were awesome"

"We'll just have to wait and see now" Mia sighed, hoping against hope that the people of Genovia would support her desicion to marry the man she loved.

"Your majesty" Lars swept into the room, where Mia, Michael, Phillippe and Lilly sat talking over the days events. It was several hours since the interview but it was still the soul topic of conversation.

"I think you may want to see what is going on downstairs" the bodyguard continued.

Mia excused herself and stood up but Lars suggested that the others come too. The four people followed Lars out of the room and down the staircase to the main entrance hall. Their eyes met an amazing site.

Row upon row of bouquets, cards, teddy bears, and all manner of gifts filled the hall. Mia was astonished.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"They appear to be gifts from the people" Lars smiled, "to congratulate you on your engagement"

"But..." Mia opened her mouth to speak again but did not really know what she wanted to say. Tears of joy filled her eyes as servants brought in more and more gifts and cards. Phillippe moved from behind his mother and picked up the nearest bunch of flowers. He read the card aloud.

"To our beautiful queen and her future husband, congratulations on your engagement"

Lilly moved to pick up another gift and she too read the card allowed.

"We support you, Queen Amelia, in all you do. Good luck with your marriage" 

Michael now joined in picking up cards and reading the messages. Some said 'good luck, others wished the bride-to-be, 'congratulations,' some said simply 'we understand'. Phillippe, Lilly, and Michael continued to read aloud until they all began to realise that Mia had not moved from her current position.

"Mom, are you okay?" Phillippe checked as Michael went to his fiancee's side.

"Yes" she managed to say as her tears overcame her, "I've just never been so happy in my life" she concluded, wrapping her arms around Michael and crying into his shoulder.

Lilly put her arm around her nephews shoulders, fighting back tears of her own and if any of them had been paying attention, they would have seen Lars rub over his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Today the palace was full of tears from many different people, but they were tears of joy, and there were more to come.

"Your majesty, I have one more piece of news for you" Lars spoke suddenly.

"Yes, Lars, what is it?" Mia turned to him.

"We have received a telephone call from your mother"

Mia's expression changed suddenly.

"I haven't told her yet!" she exclaimed bringing her hands up to her face, "She's going to go crazy!"

"Oh no, rest assured your highness," Lars spoke quickly, "she is not at all upset. She was of course a little surprised to hear of your engagement via the television as opposed to the telephone but she was not at all angry. Her phone call was merely a way for her to pass on her congratulations and to ask me to warn you..."

"Warn me? About what? Oh no it's going to be something awful isn't it?" Mia interrupted and then rambled for a few moments. Michael could see Lars was impatient to finish his sentence and so told Mia to calm down and let the man finish as it probably wouldn't be bad news.

"Go on, Lars" Michael urged.

"To warn you that her plane lands in the next hour or so and that she brings with her your step-father, half-sister and your future in laws" Lars explained. Mia let a smile spread over her face.

"She's coming here?!" she asked pointlessly, "They're all coming here?!"

"Yes, your majesty" Lars couldn't help but smile too.

"And Mom and Dad are coming?" Lilly verified.

"Yes, Madame, and your husband and children too, I believe"

Lilly ran over to Mia and Michael and a group hug ensued, however Phillippe did not move.

"Phillippe, aren't you happy?" his mother asked him.

"Of course!" Phillippe smiled, "I just can't believe I'm going to meet the rest of my family!" He joined the hug as more gifts were brought in and laced on the floor around them. They were all to be a family at last, and Mia couldn't wait for the day of the wedding so that it was official.

A/N : Please remember to review and I will have the final chapter posted tomorrow (hopefully!)


	14. Wedding (- the one you've all been waiti...

A/N : Here it is - the final chapter - with an ending I think you will all approve of. For the moment this is the end, but I may decide to right a third part in the future. At the moment I am having a break though, because I have other fics I'm in the middle of (not PD) and also I will be getting the fourth PD book at the end of next week and I will be too busy reading that to be writing a lot of fanfic!

Anyway, for the last time on this fic, thanx for all the wonderful reviews; stargirl888, swimcc, sapofbks2002, CrazyNut2002, jackie, Meg*, little-princess, ndblue123, Ali Simmons, Angel, and the one anonymous reviewer - you are all wonderful and to everyone who has reviewed this story on any or all of it's chapters - thankyou so much, you all inspired me to keep going and make this story and it's prequel go on the way they did.

Now on with the final chapter...

Disclaimer : I think you know by now that Phillippe is my character and the rest belong to Meg Cabot.

"I think the entire population of Genovia is out here!" Lilly exclaimed, peering out of the palace window.

"Now you know why I'm nervous!" said Mia, as she sat by a mirror with a hair-stylist one side of her and a make-up artist the other.

"You've got nothing to be nervous about" her mother told her, "you're going to be fine. Today should be the best day of your life because your marrying a man you really love"

Mia smiled. It was true. Her last wedding had made her nervous but that was because she didn't know if she was going to able to go through with it, marrying a man she was not in love with. This wedding made her nervous because she knew she was marrying a man she _was_ in love with. It made her ecstatically happy but nervous too. It had been such a relief when the majority of Genovia's people had supported her marriage to Michael Moscovitz. Now she was going to have the life she always wanted. A united family, a happy existence and a life full of love.

The make-up artist and the hair-stylist stepped back from there creation and Mia stood up and turned to face everybody. Her mother, her best-friend, her half-sister and her two soon-to-be-nieces all smiled at her and told her how wonderful she looked. Mia had always had a problem with liking herself but even she agreed she looked pretty good today, in her long, flowing white dress. 

Lilly, was to be maid of honour and Holly, Laura and Nina (the latter two being Lilly's daughters) were to be bridesmaids. All four were head to toe in soft, pale peach fabric, whilst the mother of the bride wore a cream coloured skirt and jacket.

When all the women were ready to leave they headed down the steps one behind the other to meet up with Lars and Frank Gianini in the main reception area of the house.

Both men were stunned to see so many beautiful females floating down the staircase.

"You look wonderful, your majesty" Lars smiled, kissing the hand of the queen, "all of you do" he added casting his eyes over the group. Mia thanked him and turned to her step-father.

"Thankyou for agreeing to give me away" she said quietly.

"It's my pleasure, Mia" he smiled, "I'm proud to be asked to perform such a task"

As Lars opened the doors the noise of the crowd outside became thunderously loud. It seemed the entire population of Genovia and other places too had filled the area directly outside the palace. Today was the day that the queen of Genovia was to marry the man she loved and everyone wanted to be a part of it.

"What time is it?" Michael asked his son for the twenty-first time in ten minutes.

"About thirty seconds after the last time you asked" Phillippe smiled. He was honoured to have been asked by his father to be best man, but having Michael this nervous was not helping him with his own nerves. Being best man was an important job and he had already checked at least twelve times that he had got the rings in his pocket. The other thing that made him nervous was the Genovian public. He had been to plenty of meetings and events, he'd been on TV, he'd been doing it all his life, but to have almost the entire country squashed between your home and the church made him nervous. All eyes were on his family. He was really pleased that his real father and his mother were not only to be reunited but to be married, but he had an awful feeling that something was going to go wrong. Form what his parents and family had told him, everytime something went right something invariably went wrong to ruin it.

"What time is it now?" Michael asked again.

"Dad, come on, calm down!" Phillippe couldn't help but laugh at how wound up his father was getting.

"I'm sorry" he said "but I just keep getting this awful feeling that she's not going to show up, or I'm going to mess my vows up or the ring won't fit or..."

"Calm down!" Phillippe interrupted, "Nothing is going to go wrong!" he said loudly, but he just wished he could believe himself.

"I can't breathe" Mia said as the limo pulled up outside the church, "I've never been this happy and this nervous at the same time in my life!"

"It's okay" Helen told her, "you'll be fine once you get in there"

"Do you think Michael is this nervous?" Mia asked.

"My brother?" Lilly laughed, "No, he'll be worse than you, believe me"

"I honestly don't think that's possible" the queen tried to breathe deeply as the car door opened and she made her way out of it.

The crowd screamed and shouted their congratulations to the bride as she walked down the path to the church doors, Lars slightly ahead of her all the time. Her mother and step-father walked with her and behind them came Lilly, then Holly, Laura and Nina. Lars ordered for the doors to be opened and suddenly they were walking down the aisle to the tune of the Wedding March. 

Michael almost passed out when he saw how beautiful his bride looked and he was glad he had his son, his parents, his brother-in-law and his nephew at his side in case he fell. At last, it was all happening, it was all coming together. Mia and Michael were going to be together forever and in a few moments time it would be official.

The music ceased as Mia reached the alter, handed her bouquet to Lilly and swapped glances with her fiancé.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God..." and so the wedding was underway.

In the streets and parks outside, thousands watched the events on large screens and those at home in Genovia and all over the world watched on television as Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Showalter Renaldo became Mrs Moscovitz.

Phillippe was proud when he handed the rings to his parents without dropping them and everyone, everywhere was relieved that no one made a sound when asked if 'anyone knew of any reason why the two should not be joined in holy matrimony'.

The crowd erupted as the country saw there queen kiss her new husband and the bells rang out as they left the church a moment later. 

At last Mia and Michael were married and now they, along with Phillippe and everyone else, could be a proper, and of course, a royal family.

A/N : I hope you all approve of the ending. Please review and let me know if you did or not. Thanx again to everyone who has R&R-ed over the course of this story. It really does mean a lot to an author to be told that people are enjoying their story.


End file.
